The Twilight's Heat
by EsmeCullen237
Summary: What if Bella fall in with Jacob and he tell's her that he Imprinted on her... Please let me know what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Looking Back**

I remember when I ran with Alice to save Edward's life. She was frantic about me getting him to stop trying to expose himself as the beautiful sparkling vampire him and all the rest of the Cullen family was. It was all because he had thought I had died and he wanted to follow. I can remember thinking, after getting home, if that's not love then I don't know what is. He was going to get himself killed just because I wasn't around anymore. True love, right? If only I knew the truth at that moment. I still wouldn't have let him die but, things would not have gone so smoothly once we got home. It took about a month for everything to unfold. Edward and Alice were always closer than any other two members of the Cullen's but it was only just recently that we, the rest of the Cullen's and I, found out just how close they really were. It was something that shocked us all.

I was with Jacob and the rest of the wolf pack when I decided to pop in on Edward for a surprise movie night. It's not something new for me to do so I wasn't worried about bothering him. Besides, he's the one who told me I would never be bothering him. What a lie that was.

_Being that Edward had driven out to La Push to let me see Jacob, I didn't have my truck with me. I got Jake to agree to drive me over to the Cullen's. It was quite and almost like the house was empty when we pulled into the long drive way._

_"I'll wait here, Bells. Just in case they aren't here. If they aren't, they sure were not long ago…"_

_Jacob's face scrunched up due to the smell of vampire and I nodded. I left the car door open when I left his car and started walking up to the door. I didn't knock before walking inside and seeing the big empty living room. I stood there for a moment, looking around the room and taking in its beauty. As often as I come here, it's never something I can get over._

_I soon made my way to the stairs and slowly walked up them. They seemed to go on forever even though I had walked up them so many times before. I wonder why it's so quite here… Maybe no one is home._

_I turned around and started walking back downstairs. If there is no one here, I'll just go back to Jacob's. I'm sure he's still outside, waiting to see if I'm okay or not._

_"Edward…"_

_I heard a sweet voice speak the name of my Edward. The sweet voice of a young girl in pleasure. Quickly, I ran up the stairs and to his room. As I stand here outside the door, I listen to the sounds that come from behind it._

_"Oh, Edward. Come here, baby. Listen to my thoughts… They tell you how much I need you."_

_There was a pause and then I could hear Edward speak._

_"Hmmm that's what you want, love?"_

_Love… that's what he called me. What was he doing calling some other girl my pet name? Anger filled my body and I pushed open his bedroom door._

_There on the bed, I saw Edward. He jerked his head in my direction then jumped up and exposed Alice who had been under him. I felt myself melt into nothing. My whole body is numb and my eyes filled with tears. He is cheating on me… with Alice. The two Cullen's who were always the nicest to me… betrayed me like this… how could they do this to me?_

_"Bella! What… What are you doing here?"_

_Alice's body was covered only by a thin blanket that lay on Edward's bed while Edward only wears a pair of black boxers. No wonder he wouldn't ever touch me… he was too busy touching Alice!_

_He started to walk towards me._

_Come on Bella. Move. Get away from him. Leave this house…_

_"Bella… Love…"_

_Love… the pet name that was mine. The one he just used on Alice right before the two of them were going to have sex… The one thing he refused to do with me. He didn't want to protect me…_

_"No! Don't call me love! I'm not your love. You have just proven it!"_

_I yelled with tears falling from my eyes like a waterfall as I ran away. It wasn't the smartest thing to be doing, being as I can't see two feet in front of me. I soon tripped and feel down the long set of steps that led to the living room. I landed with a loud pound and pain ripped through my arm._

_"Bella!"_

_Alice's sweet voice yelled from the top of the stairs while Edward sat on his knees next to me._

_"Bella, are you okay?"_

_He spoke kind words with the adorable voice that normally mesmerized me. But not this time. His voice had no effect on me now as I lay there in pain, my body curled up into a ball as I sob._

_"Jake! Jacob, Help!"_

_I yelled for Jacob. I hope he's still out there… or at least in range of hearing my call. It only took a second for his muscled body to kick down the front door and be at my side. Edward growled at him but that didn't stop Jacob for a moment. He picked me up and carried me away from Edward's side._

_"Put her down, dog. This is not any of your business."_

_"She just made it my business, bloodsucker. You have no more say in anything she does. Not now."_

_Jacob barked at him with anger in every word he spoke. Edward reached out to touch my throbbing arm with his cold hands and I turned my head into Jake's warm chest. I didn't want to see him anymore. It only caused more tears to fall._

_"Don't touch her! You have no right to."_

_Jake growled his words to Edward as he marched out the Cullen house. I looked back at the now door-less house one last time before Jacob put me down in his car only to see Edward in his boxers and Alice still covered by his blanket._

I hate thinking about that day. It was terrible and brought tears to my eyes every time I did. Being with Jasper now didn't change the way I loved Edward. Jasper knew that and I know that he still loves Alice. That would never change and I don't expect it to. I remember how I stayed with Jacob at his house that night after he took me to the hospital to get my arm x-rayed.

That night, was the most I had ever cried before.

The night Edward left me after my birthday…

The night I thought he was going to die…

The time Jacob wouldn't talk to me…

None of that compared to that night I found Edward and Alice together.

I don't think anything ever will. That night ripped apart my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – A Change in Feelings**

I was alone in my room the night Jasper came over for the first time. Still heartbroken about Edward and Alice betraying me the way they did and crying softly to myself. There was a knock at my window that made me jump. That knock changed the way I thought about Jasper forever.

_As I sit here with tears falling from my eyes I can't help but want to held close by Edward. His arms always made me feel safe but how could they now? After all this… how could I still want be held by him? What is wrong with me?_

_I heard a knock outside my window that made me jump._

_"Go away, Edward."_

_I whispered under my breath to him. I really wish he would just leave me alone…_

_"It's not Edward…"_

_A man's voice came from behind the window. He sounded scared. Quickly I got up and made my way across the room to my window and opened it. It was Jasper. He looked terrible as he sat there outside._

_"Jasper?"_

_"Can… can I come in?"_

_"Sure. Come on in."_

_I watched as he climbed in and sat on my bed. I closed the window before walking over to his side and sitting next to him. I had never seen anyone look as upset as he did at this moment._

_He just sat there. He didn't move or speak._

_"So… I'm guessing you found out, huh?"_

_He closed his eyes before talking to me._

_"Yes. Edward told me everything… she wouldn't even look at me when he told me."_

_His voice cracked as he spoke and tears fell from my eyes. To see him so hurt, hurt me._

_I started to feel better when I didn't want to. I shouldn't be feeling this good. Happiness took over my body and I couldn't help but smile as I sat and listened to Jasper's sad story of betrayal. He had to be doing this. Jasper had to be making me happy with his powers._

_"Jazz, you shouldn't do this. I shouldn't be happy right now."_

_I spoke with a smile on my face and a slight laugh. I couldn't help it. All I could feel was happy._

_"I'm sorry… I just like to see you happy."_

_Sadness took over me again as he talked. I could feel as he sto__pped controlling my emotions. I would have let him make me happy if he wasn't so sad. It wasn't fair for me to be okay and him be crying dry tears._

_"You know, you don't deserve this. With as much as you go through daily… you don't deserve to be cheated on like this. And he was supposed to be like the perfect boyfriend to you."_

_It seemed so random but it was true. I didn't deserve it. I didn't do anything to him to want to leave me. If he didn't want to be with me, he shouldn't have gotten back together with me after I saved him!_

_Jasper looked at me with deep dark gold eyes. He was hungry… I could tell. But it didn't bother me. I got lost in his eyes._

_They were beautiful._

_"You know, Bella. You're a very beautiful girl. You deserve a man that will treat you right."_

_I smiled. He was so sweet._

_"And you deserve better than a woman who will cheat on you with your brother."_

_With that, I was pulled into a hug. A cold yet warm hug that made me feel… better. I felt like I wasn't going to ever get hurt if I was here. I feel at home._

_I kissed his cheek. Not thinking about who it was or the fact that he was in need of a hunt. I just did it._

_He looked down at me and I could feel my cheeks warm up as I blushed bright red. He tightened up and took a deep breath._

_"I'm… I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be, Bella. It's not your fault…"_

_I looked at him as he looked down at me with a smile on his face. His body loosened up again and before I could smile back at him, his lips were on mine._

_It was amazing how the lips of a man who had skin that is ice cold could be filled with so much warmth. His lips were soft as they moved in sync with mine. I was in my own personal Heaven. Naturally, I ran my fingers through his curly dirty blonde hair and he pulled me closer to him._

_Being that close to him, my chest against his, I could feel that he wasn't breathing. I stopped the kiss and moved across the bed from him. He shouldn't have to suffer through a kiss… it wasn't fair._

_"What's wrong?"_

_He looked at me with concern and I smiled sweetly._

_"Nothing; It's just… your eyes and… and my scent…"_

_He moved closer to me and kissed my jaw line then got up and climbed out my window with an adorable smile on that took up his entire face._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – A Sad Ex, a Sleeping Friend, & a Ready Boyfriend**

His soft lips moved in sync with mine as we sat in the living room of the Cullen house. He had just come home from a hunt and I can taste the blood that still sit on his lips. Oddly, it doesn't bother me. It's only a few drops… it won't do anything to me. Right?

He ripped away from me and looked at the back door. As I sat on his lap, I watched at Edward walked in the door. His eyes were shinning bright gold. The way they only looked just after a hunt.

"If you don't mind, Jasper, I would like to talk to… to Bella."

Jasper looked up at Edward as he stood in front of us.

"Alone…"

Edward spoke again and I looked down. I moved away from Jasper and sat on the other end of the couch. I felt ashamed. Just because I saw Edward with Alice, I shouldn't make him see me with Jasper. Even if me sitting on his lap isn't nearly as bad as him on top of Alice's naked body.

Jasper stood up and walked away calmly. I could tell he was thinking something Edward didn't want to hear by the look in Edward's eyes. Once Jasper was gone, Edward sat next to me.

"Bella…"

I couldn't look at him. We have done this countless times since that day I saw him with Alice and even more since Jasper and I told the Cullen family we were together. It was nothing new but I could never look at him when we started.

"Bella, I love you."

"No you don't."

I knew what I said was a lie. Edward did love me... I just didn't want to hear him say it anymore.

I got the nerve to look at him. He sat with his face in his hands. His eyes were closed.

"I do love you, Bella. You know that. Do… do you really want to be with Jasper?"

"Yes, Edward. How many times do we have to go through this?"

"Until I can believe it's true."

He looked up at me with pain in his eyes. I sighed.

"I love you, Edward. That's never going to change. You were and always will be my first true love but, I love Jasper now. You betrayed me. There is no going back to the way things were."

I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. I could see him trying to read my mind but failing. I can't do this anymore… I can't sit here and do this… I'm going to cry. I can't take it.

The tears filled my eyes as I walked away from him and out the front door. As I walked down the driveway and to my truck, I looked back to see him standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to Jake's…"

I spoke softly and then looked up to Jasper's room. His window faced the front of the house and I could see him standing there, looking down at me. He nodded, showing me that he heard where I was going.

I got in my truck and drove away.

La Push is somewhere I spend most of my time. Jacob is my best friend and that will never change. He was the only thing that kept me alive when Edward left me and again when I left Edward. He always had my back and I will always have his.

As I pulled into his driveway, I saw Billy sitting in his wheelchair on the front porch.

"Hello, Bella. How are you?"

"Hi, Billy. I'm alright, and you?"

"I'm good. Jacob is in his room. I think he might be asleep but you can wake up him."

I thanked him and walked inside and went straight for Jake's room where I found him sleeping. He lay on his stomach with his face in his pillow. I sat on the floor next to his bed and waited for him to wake up. Waking him seemed rude to do for a problem as small as being upset over Edward… again.

A few hours went by and he had yet to wake up. Jasper would get worried if I wasn't in my room when he came over to see me and that's not what I need to deal with right now. I got up and left his room, walking through the living room where I found Billy who slept quietly on the couch.

Starting my truck was always noisy and something that normally caused people to look at me. I really wish I had a new car… or at least a car that isn't as loud as this one.

It didn't take long to get home to Charlie. He was asleep on the couch, a baseball game playing on the TV, when I got home. No wonder him and Billy were such good friends… they were almost exactly the same.

I went upstairs and decided to take a quick shower.

The warm water felt amazing on my body. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the relaxing heat, water, and steam. I quickly washed my hair and turned off the water when I got a text from Jasper telling me he was on his way here. His on "on my way' texts should just say here. By the time I get it and reply, he's climbing through my window most of the time.

I got out of the shower and dried my body of with a towel, my hair was dripping wet with water.

Oh no… I have no clothes in here.

I wrapped my body in my towel and opened the door, letting all the steam that was locked in out, and went to my bedroom. Jasper sat on my bed and his eyes grew wider when I came in the room with just a towel on. I blushed and closed the door, not wanting Charlie to get up and see Jasper in my room.

"Are you trying to hint for something?"

Jasper smiled as he looked at me.

"No. I just forgot my clothes in here and didn't expect you to get here so quickly."

I spoke with fake attitude as I walked past him to my underwear drawer. I didn't even get it open before he was behind me, his arms around my waist. He turned me around to face him and his eyes told me everything. He wanted me.

I could feel my towel coming lose as he kissed me. Our lips were locked tight and I didn't want to ever find the key to unlock them. He picked me up and when he did, my towel fell down.

He gently lay me down on my bed and took his shirt off before getting on top of me to continue our make out session. I moved my hands up and down his arms and could feel the bite marks in them.

I pushed up on his chest and he immediately got off me.

"I'm sorry."

He handed me my towel and looked down at the floor. I sat up on my bed and covered myself.

"Don't be."

"I shouldn't have done that. We have only been together a few months and… and a lot could happen if I were to lose control or something. Plus, you're still a virgin. I should have just waited."

I looked at him and pulled him to the bed. He sat next to me and looked me in the eyes as I spoke.

"Jasper, I love you. I don't care that we have only been together a few months. I'm ready for you."

"Then why did you stop me?"

I looked at his body that was covered in scars and bite marks and couldn't think of what to say back to him.

Why did I stop him?

I thought about what he had to go through and how he got those scars.

The pain he had to have endured.

"This… just isn't where I want to lose my virginity."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Alice**

I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door after reading a text from Alice. Hopping into my truck and turning on some music as I drove, I thought about what she could want. It's likely something to do with Jasper or Edward. I remember when she first found out about me and Jasper being together…

_"You… YOU ARE WITH MY JASPER!?"_

_I sighed and stood up from the couch that we sat on together. I figured she would be mad but… not this mad. I started to walk away. Maybe she just needs some space for now._

_She was in front of me, her face inches from mine, in a second._

_"Why…? How could you do this to me, Bella? I thought… I thought we were friends…"_

_Sadness filled her voice with every word and I felt bad for her. I felt bad for what I had done to her. I shouldn't be with Jasper… not when it was hurting her so much. I shouldn't do something like this to a friend. It's not right._

_Bella. Think about what you just said… a friend? Really? She slept with your boyfriend!_

_"Friends? Well, Alice, I don't know about you but when I walked Edward's room and found you naked and all over him the last thing on my mind was 'can we still be friends?' and guess what! WE AREN'T FRIENDS! You say how could I do this… you and Jasper broke up! I'm not behind your back with him while you sat and believed he loved you when he really didn't! You killed me, Alice! You killed him, too. So don't talk to ME about FRIENDSHIP!"_

_I could see her trying not to sob dry tears at me. She ran away, out the back door of the Cullen house, and into the woods somewhere. Sobbing loudly as she ran._

I pulled into the driveway of the Cullen household and parked my noisy truck, turning off the engine. I walked inside without knocking, like I always did, and saw Alice sitting on the couch when I looked around the living room. Slowly, I closed the door and then went over to sit next to her.

"You texted for me?"

I looked at her and she looked at me as if everything was fine between us.

"Yes. I need to talk to you, Bella"

"Okay. What would you like to talk about?"

"Edward."

Really? I don't want to talk about him…

She looked at me with a serious yet understanding look on her face.

"Bella, he really loves you. He would do anything to show you that and get you back."

"Yeah? Well, guess what? He can't get me back. He had me and then cheated on me. With the only girl friend I had. The only one I cared enough about to call my sister. The girl who was always so nice to me. The girl who was supposed to always be my friend no matter what. I didn't choose this. He did."

Alice's face was pained. I know that Edward is around here somewhere. Listening to me.

"But… Bella."

"No. I don't know why I should even be talking to you right now, Alice. I mean, your that sister-like friend he cheated on me with and trust me, I know that the night I saw it wasn't the first time. He told me that much."

She sighed. Not knowing what else to say.

I took that was an end to the conversation and got up. I'm not staying here.

I walked calmly out the front door and to my truck. I started it up and drove off. Off to Jake's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Jacob**

As I drove out to Jacob's house, I thought about what had happened with Alice back at the Cullen house. I wonder if Edward had been listening… He likely was. That was sort of his thing…

I pulled into Jake's driveway only to find an empty house. I know where Billy is; he sat on the couch in the living room at Charlie's house. The two of them are watching some sports game. But, where's Jake?

I walked to the backyard and stood there, confused. He was always here. And normally when he wasn't, he heard my tuck coming and was there by the time I pulled into the driveway. This is wrong… something is off. I just stood there, listening to the sounds of everything around me.

There was a growl. It had to be Jacob.

It only good a minute or two for Jake to come out of the trees, shirtless like always, and pull me into a hug. A Jacob hug was like no other hug. No one's hugs could compare to Jake's. He picked me up and spun me around, holding on to me tightly the whole time.

"Hey, Bell! I'm sorry for the wait. I got a little… distracted."

"By what? I heard you growl… what happened?"

He released the hug and put me down, looking down at me with annoyed written all over his face. Whatever was going on, it wasn't a huge deal but it was big enough to tick Jacob off and that was enough to get me concerned.

"Nothing. Just a depressed bloodsucker asking for my help."

…..Edward. He's the only vampire that would ever ask Jacob for help. As much as he tries to say he hates Jake, I know Edward has some sort of respect for him. He may not like him, but he surely does respect him. This meant something.

"…With what?"

"You."

His hands began to tremble slightly. He hardly ever got so worked up that his body shook anymore. He had better control than that. This was something unusual. Something I don't like to see.

I grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. I didn't have to say anything to him for the shaking to slow down to a stop. Sometimes, it was just too easy with him.

"He… Edward… he wanted me to try and talk to you about his feelings for you and so on and so forth. He wanted me to help to get your love back. I told him no and he got defensive so I growled."

Of course… I should have known. It's touching that he has gone to so many people to try and get me to take him back. Along with his depressing talks he has with me often enough. One thing I never understood was why his and Alice's sexual relationship seemed to stop when Jasper and I had gotten together. Maybe I'll talk to Edward about that….

"Oh. Well, he likely ran up here after hearing my talk with Alice…"

"You and Alice talked?"

"Yeah, she texted me saying she needed to talk. It was about Edward. Same thing as what you just told me pretty much."

"Hmm. Well, are you going to take him back?"

"No!"

A smile crept up on his lips. He only asked that question for the quick no that he knew I would react with. His smile was followed by a slight frown before his face when back to his normal calm, cool, and collected look. I sighed. He tries so hard to cover his feelings… it just never works…

Maybe I shouldn't talk to him about my conversation with Alice… he shouldn't have to listen to it. Even more so after just dealing with Edward. I won't do that to him.

"Want to go see a movie?"

It was random, I know. But I had to do something. He was being quite… something he hardly ever was.

A smile formed on his sweet, tanned face.

"Yes! We haven't gone to see a movie together in forever!"

And with that, we were in my truck, headed off to the theater.

"So you really love that Jasper guy?"

Jacob started talking about half way there.

"Yeah, I do."

Or… do I? I mean, I do love Jasper. But, more than Edward? No. More than Jacob? …..I don't know…

"Oh… well, I guess I can't say I don't like him because I haven't really met him. I mean, I met him but not really met him. You know? I don't like that he's with you…"

His voice began to fade away and then he mumbled something. It sort of sounded like _"that should be me"_ but I'm not sure. I love Jacob so much… I could be with him right now. If Jasper didn't beat him to it. He was being his perfect nice self and didn't ask me out as soon as I broke up with Edward. Thinking it was too soon. But then Jasper came to me when he was down and the rest is history.

I didn't respond to him. What do I say to that?

We arrived at the movie ten minutes later and went to see Ted. It was rated R so I had to buy the tickets for us. Although, Jacob could pull off twenty one if he really wanted to. He looks way older than what he is.

While in the movie, Jacob grabbed my hand. I couldn't tell him not too. Even though I'm with Jasper, I want to hold his hand. I leaned over and lay my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. I love sitting like this with him.

When he laughed, his whole body shook and I moved with it. I didn't mind it though, it was cute and I love the sound of his laugh. I love to see him happy and smiling. He deserves it. He deserves to be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Dream**

After the movie with Jake, I went home. He phased and ran home but not before giving me big wolf kisses across my face. As gross as it was, I couldn't help but laugh.

Charlie's house was warm… hot almost. It had me sweating.

"Charlie, why is it so hot in here?"

"The A/C is busted. It should be fixed by the end of the day tomorrow."

We stood in the kitchen as we talked about the broken air conditioner. Really, if it wasn't so humid due to the rain, I wouldn't even mind the heat. I'm used to dry heat, not humidity.

Our conversation didn't last long and I soon ended up in my bedroom laid out on my bed. It's so hot… I can't take it! I stripped down to just a bra and shorts then went back to lying down. Covering myself with a blanket is just completely out of the question. It just won't happen. Not now. Not in this heat.

I quickly dozed off while lying there and my mind filled with thoughts and dreams…

_"Bella, I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_I spoke with so much love and passion in my voice, as did he. He loved me and I loved him. More than anything. More than life its-self. I could hear the smile in his voice with every word he spoke._

_"I will never hurt you. I will always be here; by your side, forever."_

_He spoke in a whisper and I could hardly tell who it was._

_Who is he…?_

_"You are everything…"_

_His voice faded as he talked to me._

_"You are life…"_

_Who is he? Who is talking to me?_

_I look around only to find a deep darkness that let no light near me._

_I need to find him… I need to know who he is…_

_"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"_

_Who? Marry who? Who am I even talking to?_

_From within the darkness a figure came into view. A wolf._

_The animal moved forward and stood over me. It stared at me, its eyes deep and beautiful._

_I looked down, unable to stand the staring of his eyes._

_"Bella…"_

_I looked up and the wolf was no longer there. There was now just a tall, dark, manly, figure._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_His voice was still a whisper. He moved closer and reveled himself._

_Jacob…_

_"Yes. I will marry you, Jacob Black…"_

I awoke with sweat dripping down my face and shaking. My breathing was fast but I felt… happy. Happiness filled my body and I couldn't help but smile as I thought about being in Jacob's warm embrace. I wanted nothing more than to see his smile and feel his lips on mine.

"Bella, are you okay?"

A soft voice spoke to me and a pair of cold arms wrapped around me at the waist.

I turned and looked at the man that was my boyfriend. Jasper.

He held me close as he could, thinking I was scared of a nightmare. How do I tell him that it wasn't a nightmare, but a wonderful and unexpected beautiful dream? How will he react? He will ask what it was about and then what? I can't tell him it was about Jake… I just can't.

"Uhm… Yeah. I'm fine. Just… a weird dream is all."

"Okay baby. I'm here if you need me."

He smiled his gentle smile that told me everything would be okay. I couldn't look at him; I have to keep my emotions in order. I can't feel too happy when I just woke up from a "weird dream" that left me shaking.

I lay back in his arms and tied to fall back asleep.

"Uhh babe, as much as I would love to let you sleep, you have to get up for work."

With a sigh, I got up and walked across the room. Looking in the mirror, I noticed I was only wearing a pair of shorts and my bra. My cheeks filled with warmth as they turned bright red.

I cannot believe I forgot about stripping down last night….

Jasper smiled at me as I walked out of my room and to the bathroom where I could get a shower.

The hot water felt great as it ran down my chilled skin. I let my mind wonder on about the perfect man that was Jacob. I love him and everything about him.

When the water started to run cold, I got out.

Jasper still sat in my room but this time, I remembered to grab something to wear before going into the bathroom to shower. I quickly dried my hair and threw it up in a messy pony tail then put on a pair of jeans with a t-shirt before brushing my teeth and heading back into my room.

Almost immediately after closing my door I felt the cold touch of Jasper. His hands rested on my waist and his lips kissed mine with so much passion. I kissed him back but not in the way he had hoped…

He pulled back and looked at me with confusion as I sat on my bed and started putting my high tops on.

"Is something wrong, Bella?"

"No. Why would there be?"

I tried my hardest to keep a nice calm emotion flowing but it didn't work out so well. No matter how hard I tried, Jasper always knew what I was really feeling. All because of that stupid power of his.

"I'm not sure but I know that you're stressed."

Stressed? Of course I'm stressed. I'm in love with a vampire that cheated on me, breaking my heat in the process and on top of that, I'm madly in love with a werewolf that I can't be with because I'm too busy with the cheating vampire's brother. So yes, I am just a little stressed.

I walked past him and headed downstairs, passing a sleeping Charlie who sat on the couch. I walked right outside to my truck and there he stood, waiting for me to explain myself.

"Jazz, I need to get to work."

What a lie. Oh, how you lie to your boyfriend…

I wasn't going to work. In fact, I was going to Jacob's house. I needed to see him.

Should I be going to work? Yes. I should. But I can't right now.

He leaned over and poked his head through the window, giving me a quick kiss, before running off to go to where ever he goes when he leaves my house. The Cullen house, I would guess.

With a sigh, I started my truck and turned on the music before pulling out of the driveway and heading off the Jacob's house. It's about time I tell him what I truly feel for him…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – I love you**

Like normal times when I pull into Jacob's house, he was there waiting for me**.**

"Bella!"

"Hey, Jake."

It was so easily seen in my face and heard in my voice that this was not a normal visit. I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest. It was like I was a middle school kid telling their first crush that they like them. It's terrible. I feel like I'm going to vomit.

"What's wrong, Bell?"

Worry. It was written all over his face. Oh, Jacob. That is one of the many reasons I love you so much. You know me so well and you don't need some vampire gift to know things. You just know.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. Come on, we'll walk."

He motioned for me to walk with him and so I did. We walked alongside the beach and he looked at me the whole time. His worry filled eyes never left me.

I guess it's time to tell him…

What are you so worried for, Bella? It's Jacob. Jacob Black. The same guy who has loved you for so long. The guy that still loves you. The guy who just last night mumbled about how he should be in Jasper's place. This is easy. Just tell him you love him.

"Jake…"

"Yeah?"

"Jacob, I… I love you."

I stopped walking at this point and looked up to see his perfect brown eyes. He looked at me like he always does. Like I didn't just tell him I loved him. Like I didn't confess my feelings for him.

"I love you too, Bell. Now what's wrong?"

I sighed. He doesn't get it. I should have known he wouldn't… I mean, I tell him I love him all the time. This isn't something new.

"No, Jake. I'm in love with you."

His face went blank. Shock… I'm guessing. And then, just as I was about to put my head down and look away from him, a smile arose. He didn't say a word but his arms wrapped around me and I was pulled into the best hug he has ever given me. Ever.

There was so much passion in it. I would have never before thought that a hug could hold that much passion until now. Jacob proved to me that a hug could.

Still without saying a word, he pressed his soft, warm lips onto mine.

Our lips then battled. Battled for dominance in a firey kiss that was unlike anything I had ever experienced.

We moved in sync with each other and his tongue moved across my bottom lip. He was asking, begging, hoping for entrance. I let him in. Our tongues moved together, in sync with our lips. We still were fighting for dominance so I gave into him. He was the leader.

I let my arms wrap around his neck and ran my fingers through his short, soft hair. I held onto the back of his neck, holding him close to me, keeping the kiss going.

Once our kiss ended, he looked at me. He had never looked at me like this before. It was like he wasn't looking at me, he was looking though me. He was looking through what was on the outside and into me. My heart, my soul, my feelings.

He was reading and understanding them all.

"Bella, Do you remember when I told you all about imprinting?"

"Yeah."

Well this is random. We just had the most intense, love and passion filled kiss ever and he brings up werewolf stuff? Was that really what was on his mind right now?

"You are my imprint."

_You are my imprint…_

_You are my imprint…_

_You are my imprint…_

It just kept running through my head.

Me? Bella Swan. I am Jacob's imprint?

He looked down at me, a nervous smile sat still on his beautiful face. His eyes told me a story. A story that I should have read a long time ago. He cared about me… he loved me… I was and I am his imprint.

Why has he not told me this before?

His hands still rested on my hips as I stared at him in shock.

"I'm… I'm your… imprint?"

"Yes, Bella. You have been since the day you came over to find out what was going on with me. Do you remember that? After I stopped talking to you and you came to find out what had changed. It was the first time we saw each other since I had phased for the first time. That was the moment I imprinted on you. You see, Bella, I _knew_ it wasn't just a playground crush. We are _meant_ for each other."

Was this the reason Edward cheated on me? The reason my feelings for Jasper just don't feel right? Is it fate? Am I meant to be with the werewolf, Jacob Black?

I couldn't help but to smile as these thoughts ran through my head. I'm Jacob Black's imprint! I'm his and he's mine. There is nothing that will ever change that. It's fate. It's what is meant to happen.

I was created for him.

After that, the two of us sat on the beach for countless hours, sitting and watching the waves. Until the sun went down and the stars took their turn ruling the sky. I lay wrapped in his arms as we curled up under them. We were silent. No words were spoken. We just listened to the sounds of the water. It was so peaceful.

Soon it got cold and even though he was warm enough to keep me warm no matter what the weather was, Jacob decided it was time for me to be indoors. I didn't argue; there was no need to.

Once in his room, I thought it might be a good time to check the clock.

10:30pm

Jasper is more than likely at my house, right now, wondering where I'm at and if I'm okay.

I sighed as I realized I needed to go. Leaving is something I really don't want to do… Jacob looked at the clock then back at me before speaking.

"I guess you have to go now, huh?"

"Yeah… I don't want to but-"

"Your bloodsucker is waiting…"

He looked saddened as he talked about Jasper.

I moved across the room and hugged him. Holding his warm body close to mine. Of course, he hugged me back, holding me even closer. His perfectly muscled arms held onto me tightly.

"I'm going to tell him tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter Eight – Surprise Visit**

The drive home was quite. Jacob sat in the truck with me, not wanting me to drive alone at night when I didn't have to, and looked at me the whole time. It wasn't a creepy look; it was a sweet, protective look that made me feel safe. Knowing he was with me, I felt like nothing could hurt me.

I pulled into Charlie's driveway and parked, turning off my truck, before turning to look at Jacob. We both got out the truck and he held me close and gave me a kiss before walking away into the woods, leaving me alone with the vampire boyfriend.

When I went into the house I saw Charlie and Billy, sitting on the couch, watching some game. Billy smiled at me which made Charlie look up from the TV to me.

"Oh Bella, your home."

Charlie spoke like he wasn't all that into talking right now, he was focused on the game.

"Yeah, I was at Jake's. Is the A/C working yet?"

"Uhh, yeah. Can you turn it on for me?"

"Sure."

I quickly made my way across the room to the thermostat and turned on the air conditioner. As I walked, Billy started talking to me.

"What's Jacob up to anyway? He's being good, right?"

He chuckled as he talked about Jacob's behavior. Everyone knew Jacob was a "good boy", he almost never did anything wrong. It just wasn't like him.

I laughed slightly before answering him.

"Jacob, good? Ha. Never…"

I joked like this with Billy for a few minutes before making my way upstairs to ruin my whole night. Talking to Jasper about me and Jacob is going to be the hardest thing to do in what seems like forever. I'm going to hurt him… after all that he went through with Alice and Edward… I'm going to tell him I'm leaving him for someone else… a werewolf. This just won't be something that will go over easy.

When I got upstairs, my door was closed. A sure sign that Jasper was inside. I never closed my door when I wasn't home; it got too hot in there when I did. Jasper had to have closed it when he got here. I opened the door and there he sat, on my bed, with… Edward.

What the heck is going on here? Why is Edward in my room?

The two Cullen boys looked at me and I slowly closed my door before turning on my light. The desk lamp was on but it just wasn't enough with it being so dark outside. They both had pained looks on their faces and I felt my heart sink. Something is wrong.

"What's going on?"

I felt my body start to shake, nervousness took over. My voice cracked and I wanted to look down but couldn't bring myself to look away from them. I couldn't take my eyes off of the double sets of bright gold. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't make myself.

"Bella, we need to talk to you."

A female voice talked to me from behind. I turned around to find Alice standing there. Why is she here?

I moved away from her and leaned against my dresser, keeping a calm look going. Although, Jasper knew I wasn't calm which means, Edward knows I'm not calm and Alice likely saw this happening so she knows I'm not calm… but I'm still going to keep this look going. If not for them, for me.

"Talk about what?"

"Bella, Love, I need you back."

Edward spoke softly as he made his way over to me, looking at me with his dazzling eyes.

Is Jasper in on this? Is he trying to get me to be with Edward too? Has he been cheating on me with Alice? What is wrong with these Cullen vampires!?

"I don't care, Edward. You know I'm not taking you back."

Jasper smiled a little and looked down. Maybe he's not trying to get me back with Edward….

Alice was standing in front of me, next to Edward, when she started talking again.

"Bella, you're not being fair."

"I'm not being fair!? Are you kidding me, Alice!? YOU have NO right to tell me that I'm not being fair after what you and Edward did to me! I didn't cheat, he did! You did!"

I pushed past them and stormed out of my room. I can't be in there with them. How can she tell me I'm not being fair? What did I ever do to Edward for me to be the wrong one here?

"Bella! Bella, are you okay?"

Charlie called for me from the bottom of the steps.

"I'm fine, Charlie. I'm going back to Jacob's house."

My words came out fast and rambled as I spoke them and tears started to fill my eyes when I stormed past him and out the front door. Once I was outside, Alice, Edward, and Jasper were there waiting for me. Jasper stopped me and held me close, trying to calm me down. When that didn't work, he used his power.

I suddenly felt very calm and relaxed as Jasper held my hand.

"Okay, Bella. I cheated on you and, I'm sorry. More sorry then you will ever know but you could at least give me a chance to explain myself."

Edward spoke calmly but I could see in his eyes that he was starting to get annoyed with me. Before I could say anything, Jasper started talking.

"Really, Edward? I know you can't read her mind but, you can read mine. You know how much it hurt me when I found out about you and Alice… Bella was worse. Do you really expect her to just come running back to you like nothing happened? She did that once and look what happened."

Even with Jasper working to keep me calm, I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. I started crying a river and Jasper held my hand tighter. Alice's face looked pained as she began sobbing dry tears.

"Edward, you told me you loved me. You told me all you wanted was my happiness. You promised me that you were a virgin and that you wanted to change that with me. You lied… and I can't put that much trust back into you. Not again… You haven't even told me why yet."

Now Edward was sobbing dry tears. Jasper was the only one staying strong and holding them back although, I could tell he wanted to join the rest of us.

"You want to know why, Bella? Because I love her. I love Alice and I told you that!"

"You told me she was your little sister!"

"She is!"

"You don't sleep with your siblings, Edward!"

The tears were falling faster and I could hardly breathe as I screamed back and forth with Edward. It started raining and Edward grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Jasper, and made me look him in the eyes. The bright gold had darkened some and he looked a mix of pained and angry. I have never seen him like this before. It's scary…

"I love you, Isabella Swan. Take me back."

Charlie and Billy came through the front door of the house and were now on the porch.

"Edward! Let her go!"

Charlie yelled as he made his way over to us. Edward's grip tightened once Charlie was next to us and he looked me in the eyes, not paying any attention to what Charlie was saying. His words were a growl.

"Take me back, Bella."

Jasper and Alice both tried to pull Edward away from me but even together they weren't strong enough. Not unless they hurt me in the process of it. Billy was hanging up his cell phone as he yelled at Charlie to come back inside. Charlie listened, but I could tell it was only to get his gun. Not that it would do any good but, he didn't know that. Billy stayed on the porch and blocked the door with his wheelchair once Charlie was inside.

"Bella!"

Edward screamed his angry words at me and my tears continued. From what seemed like nowhere, a huge wolf appeared and took down all three vampires. I fell to the ground once Edward's hands were off me and curled into a ball. I couldn't get myself to move as I watched the wolf, who I know has to be Jacob, stood tall over Edward, Alice, and Jasper.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Leaving**

"I wasn't going to hurt her!"

Edward growled at Jacob who had been standing in front of me, blocking me from Edward, since we got to the Cullen's house. Due to Charlie trying to get out of the house to see what was happening, the non-humans had to get moving and because Cullen's cannot be in La Push, to the Cullen house we went. Jacob had phased and road with me in my truck, meeting up with Edward, Jasper, Alice, and the rest of Cullen family there. The car ride wasn't its normal quite time.

_"Are you okay, Bell?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine."_

_I drove with complete focus. I can't believe that Edward would act that way with me…_

_"Did he hurt you?"_

_Jacob's worried eyes were glued to me._

_"No, just grabbed me. Nothing huge."_

_I won't tell Jake that my shoulders now throbbed. That would only make this worse than what it is. I haven't even gotten to tell Jasper that I'm leaving him for Jake yet. No need to make this any bigger than what it already is._

_Jacob growled. He was rather annoyed with the Cullen family right now and, I don't blame him._

"The hell you weren't!"

Jacob's voice sounded angrier than I've ever heard before. It was scary but, I wasn't scared. Edward looked to be worried about it though. I wonder what Jake is thinking…

I was up against a wall with Jacob's huge and perfectly toned body blocking me from Edward and all the rest of the Cullen's as well. I can tell he's refusing to take any chances.

"Jacob, lets relax. I'm sure Edward would never hurt Bella and its best if we just all stay calm."

Carlisle was calm and reserved as he spoke which just seemed to tick Jacob off even more.

"Don't you tell me what to be calm about, leech. I have every right to be as angry as I want to be and the fact that your _son_ is still _alive_ is a shock so just be happy I haven't ripped him to bits yet."

I wish I could see past Jacob… he has me blocked from everyone which in turn, had everyone blocked from me. I hate not being able to see anything.

"At least let me near her. I am her boyfriend…"

Jasper's voice was low and almost child-like. With a sigh I moved past Jacob, who had growled at Jasper's words, and walked across the space between the Cullens and Jacob. After grabbing Jasper's arm, I walked out the front door to the yard, leaving Jacob and the other six members of the Cullen family in the living room. I stopped and looked up at him. His gold eyes were filled with confusion.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Jazz…"

"What is it?"

I looked away as tears filled my eyes. It only took a second for happiness to fill my body, the handy work of Jasper. I looked back at him with a forced frown on my face and he stopped controlling me, letting the sadness and guilt fill my body once more. The forced frown was replaced with a real one and the tears filled my eyes again. I felt terrible…

"Jasper, I'm sorry but-"

"But you're leaving me…"

My eyes snapped back to his once his words were spoken. How did he know? Was it really that easily seen? How could he have known about Jacob and me? It only just happened…

"How did you…"

"I know you love him more than me, Bella. As much as I love you, I knew we wouldn't last forever."

"But…"

"Don't worry about it, Bella. You and Edward were meant to be."

Of course… of course he would think it was about Edward. He was likely waiting for this just so he could go be with Alice again. Why wouldn't he have just left me if that's what he wanted? Trying to protect my feelings or something? Gosh! I hate the Cullen boys! They are terrible at not hurting girls!

"No. Edward and I were not meant to be. Not at all."

He could sense my quick mood change and looked at me with worry and confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not leaving you for Edward, Jasper. I'm leaving you for Jacob."

It was so easy to say. Once anger and annoyance took over me, saying hurtful things was just too easy. I just don't even care anymore. Really, why should I?

"You're… your leaving me for… _Jacob_?"

"Yes, Jazz. Jacob. Jacob Black. The werewolf. I'm leaving you for the werewolf named Jacob Black."

Jasper looked at me with disbelief as the words left my mouth, one after another. I walked away from him and back in the Cullen house, leaving him to stand alone in his own front yard. When I got inside, everyone was still in the same spots as they were when I left them.

"…chance with her!"

Jacob was mid-sentence when I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. I could see Edward from the corner of my eye. His face dropped and his eyes widened. I guess this wasn't something he saw coming. Huh. I wonder how he didn't hear it in Jake's or Jasper's head yet.

Of course, Jacob kissed me back. It wasn't a long kiss, just a few seconds and once it was done we walked out of the house calmly. Hand in hand, we went to my truck and I let him drive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – First Time**

Jacob smiled the whole way back to my house and I couldn't help but to smile with him. I'm finally with Jacob Black. I am his and he is mine. He imprinted on me so I don't have to ever worry about him cheating on me or leaving me for someone else. We were meant for each other.

When we got to the house, Billy was still there, and Charlie was pacing back and forth.

"Isabella! Where have you been?"

His voice was loud and angry but even a deaf person could tell that it was just to cover his worry. I should have called him earlier. It would have calmed him down and I wouldn't have to come up with an excuse for why I left with the Cullens and where we had gone.

"She was with me. I'm sorry for not getting her back sooner."

Jacob answered Charlie before I could even open my mouth to say something. I'm not arguing about it, though. What he had said seemed to calm Charlie down some.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Charlie. Jake took good care of me."

I couldn't help but smile as I spoke Jacob's name. Billy looked between Jake and me a few times before smiling. He knew about the two of us and was making sure we both knew it. Jacob took hold of my hand and interlocked out fingers; my cheeks flushed bright red.

"I kept her safe, Mr. Swan. I would never let anything happen to my beautiful girlfriend."

Charlie's eyes nearly fell out of his head at the word _girlfriend_ which made me giggle. Gosh… I hardly ever giggle. The shock on his face quickly turned to happiness and a smile took over his face.

"Now, this is a boyfriend I can approve of, Bell."

I smiled and gave Jacob a hug and a small kiss before going upstairs. He and Billy both left and I changed into something more comfortable. Jacob knocked on my window about ten minutes later. I let him in and he smiled as he plopped onto my bed.

"Looks like Charlie approves of me."

"Of course he does. He has been hinting that I go out with you since I came to Forks."

He laughed as I climbed into bed with him. His arm wrapped around me as I lay my head on his chest.

"I love you, Bells."

"I love you too, Jakey."

I could feel his smile against me when he kissed my head. I blushed and looked up at him before kissing his neck. He sighed and closed his eyes, his hands moved down from my back to my waist then from my waist to my butt as I continued to kiss his neck. I moved my lips from his neck to his jaw line and slide my hands up and down his bare chest. His hands grabbed my butt, pushing me closer to him, and I could feel him getting excited. I wrapped both arms around his neck and my fingers ran though his hair.

He sat up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands slid up my sides, taking my shirt off, and made their way to my bra. Within the next thirty seconds, my bra was gone and I was on my back under Jacob's large body. His lips found my breasts and I moaned as silently as I could.

His lips felt amazing on my body but I couldn't let this continue. Not here. Not with Charlie just downstairs. What if he came up here and caught us?

"Jake…"

He groaned and kissed my neck. I sighed in pleasure and he smirked against my neck.

"Jacob… wait…"

He stopped kissing me but didn't move away from my body.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't… we can't do this here..."

I could hardly get the words out. I don't want to stop this. I want to keep going and let Jacob be the one to take away my virginity. He didn't even have to take it. I want to give it to him.

He sighed and rolled off of me, now laying on his back, and pulled me close to him. My head lay on his chest and my hand rested there.

"I'm sorry."

His apology hurt. I don't want him to be sorry. He didn't do anything wrong.

"Don't be, Jacob. I want to do this with you."

He looked at me and grinned and I my cheeks flushed bright red. His smile takes control of me.

"Charlie won't hear us, Honey."

"How do you know?"

"Because, he's not here."

I sat up and looked at him, confused. What does he mean Charlie isn't here? He was just downstairs when I came up to my room. He didn't tell me he was leaving. Where could he have been?

"Bella, Charlie leaves almost every night and goes to my house to play poker with Billy and Sam."

Why did I not know this? How could I not have noticed? I guess with everything that has been happening with Edward, Jasper, and Jacob, I just didn't notice anything. Wow…

Without thinking, I lay back down and kissed Jacob on his hot lips. My hands reached down to his shorts and unbuttoned them before my feet kicked them off of him. He rolled so he was on top of me again and took his boxers off for me.

Things went on like this until we were both completely de-clothed and ready.

I was ready for him. I wanted him and only him. He is the one. My only love. He's the one I want this with.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – News**

When I woke up, I was alone. Where's Jacob? Did he… leave? I give him my womanhood and he just left me here to wake up alone? How… how could he do that to me?

I sat up and crossed my legs together as I sat in my bed. The purple blanket lay wrapped around my waist and kept me trapped on the bed. I tried not to let the tears fall as I felt the pressure in my eyes becoming greater and greater. I thought he said I was his imprint… I thought an imprint meant more than this. Was I wrong? The tears busted from my eyes like a river breaking through a beaver's dam. It was dramatic how my breathing became just gasps for air that didn't deliver anything.

I can still feel his warmth in the bed. He hasn't been gone long… the clock says 10:37am. How did I sleep this late? I never sleep this late. Was I really that tired?

Looking around the room, I can't find any of his clothes. Not even a t-shirt that he left here weeks ago and never got moved from the corner of my room. He took it. He took his shirt back and left. After we had sex… I gave him my virginity and he leaves me!? I thought he loved me more than this! Is sex all he's been after all this time? Was I just a toy to him?

I began to hyperventilate as time went on and my thoughts gave me new ideas to be upset about. About twenty minutes went by before my bedroom door swung open and in walked a fully dressed Jacob with water droplets falling from his hair. He wore a slight smile on his face, that is, until he saw me.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?"

The towel he carried was dropped and his warm, buff arms wrapped around me and I was picked up. He sat on the bed and let me down on his lap. I felt like a child but loved it.

I want so badly to answer him but I still can't get my breathing to slow and the tears to stop. I can't get myself to speak. He didn't leave but I can't get myself to calm down.

"Bella, Honey, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"You… you weren't here…"

My voice cracked with every word as I spoke to him through my tears. Gosh, Isabella, suck it up. He's still here. From the looks of it, he just took a shower. Calm down, Bella!

He held me closer to him and kissed my forehead, causing water from his hair to land on my head, before speaking again. He looked into my eyes and smiled, holding back some laughter.

"Baby, I only went to take a shower. I didn't think you would wake up within five minutes of me leaving or I would have waited. I'm sorry."

He was so sincere. What was I thinking…. He would never do anything like leave me after sex. Never. Last night was perfect and there was no way he didn't think so too. Nothing could have been better.

I swallowed and blinked a few times, my voice was much clearer this time when I talked to him. He wiped my tears away with his thumb and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"Did you think I left you here?"

"I… I don't know…"

He looked at me, seriousness filled his loving eyes.

"Bella, I love you more than anything. More than life itself. You are my whole life and last night was the best night in my life next to the night you told me you loved me. Do you really believe I would leave you after all I did to get you in the first place?"

He's right… it was so stupid. I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I did so, and ran a hand through his hair. He kissed back with so much force and passion that I nearly gave up kissing him and started a repeat of last night when the front door slammed downstairs.

"Jake!"

It was someone from the pack… it sounded like a young voice. Seth?

"Jake! Jake, are you here?"

"I'm coming!"

Jacob yelled back to the fellow wolf and kissed my cheek before sitting me down on the bed and getting up to walk downstairs. I quickly followed him, curious as to what was going on.

Like I thought, the person who barged into my house to get Jacob was Seth. He looked to be frantic and confused as Jake and I walked in the room.

"What's going on, Seth?"

Jacob's voice was all business as he looked at Seth's panicked face.

"Jake, I don't know what to do, man. I'm freaking out. You're the only one anyone could think to go to with this. This is big, Jake. Big! It's more than any of us could handle which, I told them to come get you last night but Leah said 'No, leave him alone. We don't need him' she said 'We can handle it' she said. Well she's wrong, Jake! She's wrong!"

Seth walked back and forth around my living room as he rambled on about needing Jake's help with something. Honestly, he's got me seriously worried. I've never seen anyone in the pack this freaked. It's scary to know that the human protectors are this shaken up by something…

"Seth! Snap out of it, kid! What can't you guys handle?"

Jacob grabbed Seth by the shoulders, making him stop moving so much, and looked him in the eyes.

"Sam was kidnapped!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – Meeting**

"How the hell does something like this even happen!?"

Jacob's voice rumbled as he sped down the roads in my truck. Yelling, screaming, and growling. That's all I have heard from him since Seth told him Sam was kidnapped. Which, has yet to be explained.

We pulled up to a clearing that I had never seen before but all the wolves were there. All but Sam, at least. Jacob jumped out of the truck and marched over to Leah, who was in wolf form, and looked up to her. Although much shorter compared to the huge wolf that was Leah Clearwater, Jacob stood tall and seemed to scare her.

"How dare you keep this from me for this long!"

His words were hardly understandable through the growls that rumbled through his body. He trembled and shook like nothing I had ever seen. Quickly and without thinking too hard, I ran to his side and held onto his arm.

"Jake, Baby, calm down. Being this angry won't find him…"

Although trying to be brave in the center of a group of wolves that were 10X my size and an angry Jacob, I came off as a sweet little girl, looking for someone to be nice to her. Not what I was going for but, it worked. Jacob's trembling slowed as he looked down at me. The wolves around us loosened up as Jake did and they moved in closer to the huddle. I hadn't noticed how backed away they were from Jake…

Jacob sighed and held me by my waist as he pulled me in for a hug, ignoring all the silent wolves around us, and kissed my neck softly before whispering in my ear. Even though I knew that the pack could hear him as if he was screaming it, it was nice to have him whisper.

"Thank you, Honey. I love you."

I smiled as I hugged him tight and then looked up at him, his smile had returned.

"Do you want me to stay in the car during your pack meeting? Or I can go home if you want."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No. I want to help find Sam."

Finding Sam was something of importance to me. Not only because he was the leader of the pack and like a second father to Jacob, but because he was always nice to me, even when he hated me. Really, Sam and I have gotten close over the past few months.

"Okay, Baby. You can stay. I'm going to have to phase though so I'll update you on the way home."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead before letting me go and stripping down to his boxers right there in front of me. It was shocking but I'm not at all complaining.

"Get in the truck while I phase."

I listened. I trust him more than anything but I don't want to start a pointless argument over this. I sat in the driver seat and watched as he transformed from big man to huge wolf and couldn't help but smile. I had never seen him phase this close up before and never when he wasn't midair and about to rip someone's head off. Now that I'm thinking about it, this is the only time I have seen him calmly phase before. It was beautiful.

His boxers were torn to shreds and lay in pieces near his back paws but his clothes lay neatly thrown against a tree trunk next to him. He turned to me and nodded, showing I can get out now, then looked back over at Leah. He stood taller than her now which was something I never noticed before. With as big as the pack is in wolf form, Leah is the smallest. Then Seth. All the rest are about the same size… except Jacob and Sam are bigger than everyone else. In fact, I think Jacob is bigger than Sam too.

I got out of the truck and sat on the ground, leaning up against the same tree trunk that Jacob's clothes lay against. All the wolves stared at Jacob then slowly formed a half circle, in some sort of order, then sat all at once, facing Jacob. Jake stood tall on the open end of the half circle and look around at all of the pack. Many times throughout the time there, he would glace at me, as if to make sure I was okay. As he turned his eyes back to the pack, something fell from the tree, landing on my head.

"Ouch! What the hell…"

I rubbed my head and Jacob was sitting next to me before I even finished my half sentence. The pack all looked at me as I dropped my hand from my head and I sighed as my face flushed bright red. Of course, the stupidest of stupid things to happen to me would happen now, as I sit in front of the pack, during one of their meetings.

I looked at Jake and smiled slightly to show him that I'm okay.

"Go ahead and finish your meeting, Jake. I'm fine. Just an acorn I think."

With that, he walked back over to the pack and I picked up his shorts to fold. As I shook them out, something covered my mouth and nose and then I was lifted upward, into the trees. The last thing I saw of the ground was the pack surrounding the tree I just sat at and the wolf of Jacob up the tree trunk.


End file.
